Aliada
by Yuuki Neko Original
Summary: Un breve cambio a lo que realmente ocurrio el dia de San Valentin...  Se que es un pesimo summary pero ¿QUE ESPERABAN?  Soy nueva en esto asi que ¡PIEDAD!


**ONE SHOT**

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Matsuri Hino. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro pero si de Reviews.

**Nota de la Autora:** Este es mi primer fic, así que acepto todo tipo de quejas. Pero agradecería si pudieran darme algún tipo de crítica constructiva.

**

* * *

**** ALIADOS**

Era día de San Valentín en la prestigiosa academia Cross. Frente a las puertas de la Clase Nocturna se encontraban un montón de chicas aglomeradas en espera de que salieran los estudiantes de dicha clase.

Pero lo que estas chicas desconocían era que la Clase Nocturna estaba conformada por vampiros.

Los encargados de que las chicas no pasaran los límites y de que los vampiros no cometieran alguna "travesura" eran los 2 prefectos de la escuela.

Zero Kiryuu, un chico alto de cabellos plateados, mirada amatista y tez pálida. Y Yuuki Cross, una chica de estatura promedio de cabellos y ojos café.

Todo transcurría normalmente, Yuuki hacia hasta lo imposible por retener a las adolecentes mientras que a Zero le bastaba con darles una de esas miradas capaces de congelar de miedo al mismísimo polo norte, Hasta que las puertas se abrieron.

Todas las chicas empezaron a gritar los nombres de los estudiantes. De entre todos los Vampiros salió Aidou Hanabusa, Quien inmediatamente comenzó a Gritar

-¡QUIERO TODOS LOS CHOCOLATES PARA MI!

-Aidou-sempai por favor vuelva a su lugar- Le ordenaba Yuuki en vano, ya que el vampiro simplemente la ignoraba.

-Aidou obedece a la prefecta- Ordeno un vampiro que sobresalía de los de los demás.

-Ka…Kaname-sempai-Dijo la chica con un tono de sorpresa.

-Si Kaname-sama- acepto Aidou bastante apenado

-Espero que no te haya causado problemas, Yuuki

-N…No pa… para nada Kaname-sempai-dijo la chica tratando de hacer menos evidente su sonrojo.

Zero quien observaba atentamente la escena les ordeno a todos los vampiros que prosiguieran.

Cuando todas las chicas terminaron de entregar sus chocolates, los vampiros se fueron a su salón de clases mientras Yuuki le ordenaba a las adolecentes que aun quedaban allí que se marcharan.

_**Yuuki Pov:**_

Bien ya todos se fueron- Le dije a Zero mientras bostezaba- Bien será mejor que nos vallamos a hacer la guardia.

-Eh Zero… donde estas-dije mientras me giraba en todas direcciones buscándolo, no me había dado cuenta que se había ido.

Cuando me di cuenta de que no se encontraba en los alrededores me dirigí hacia el bosque, más precisamente hacia los establos tenía el presentimiento de que lo encontraría allí.

_**Zero Pov:**_

_Todo en mi interior me arde, siento como se me queman el pecho y la garganta, me recuesto en las paredes de los establos mientras apretó mi cuello con fuerza, tratando de que lo poco que queda de mi humanidad no desaparezca, respiro entrecortadamente intentado resistir los instintos de la bestia en la que me he convertido, empiezo a resbalarme mientras maldigo por lo bajo a esa vampiresa que me convirtió en una bestia sedienta de sangre pero no solo la maldigo a ella, también estoy enojado conmigo mismo por mi debilidad, por no ser capaz de controlar esta hambre._

_De repente siento como se mueven los arbustos y escucho pasos que se acercan, yo solo rezo para que decida regresar por donde vino antes de que se acerque demasiado._

_Pero no pasa, de los arbustos sale nada más y nada menos que la chica a la que salve el otro día, me mira con cara de no entender lo que está pasando, pero aun así no duda en acercarse, con lo que parece ser una caja de chocolates…_

-K…Kiryuu-Kun….Yo te hice esto….c…como agradecimiento po…por salvarme el otro día-dijo toda nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¡Vete!- Consigo articular con bastante dificultad, y a pesar de dolor le muestro una de mis típicas miradas frías.

-Pe…pero yo…hice esto para ti…

-¡LARGATE!- Le grito, a lo que ella inmediatamente sale corriendo asustada

_Al final caigo de rodillas al suelo mientras sostengo mi cuello, escucho pasos que vienen del otro lado del establo, cuando volteo veo a una chica de pelos castaños que me mira con ojos llorosos esperando a que admita mi error._

-Yuuki…-consigo pronunciar con bastante dificultad

_Lo único que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento eran las frases:_

"_No me condenes" "No me digas que te decepcione"…_

"_No me mires con esos ojos"._

_**Yuuki Pov:**_

Lo vi arrodillado en el suelo, me observaba con esos ojos color carmesí, pero a pesar del temor que sentía al ver esos ojos continúe avanzando, con miedo no de lo que él pudiera hacerme sino con miedo de lo que pasaría si yo no le alimentaba…

Cuando lo tengo frente a mi me arrodillo para verle a los ojos, el escondía su mirada observando el suelo.

Simplemente le dije:

-Anda Zero…bebe-trataba de que mi voz no se escuchara nerviosa ni asustada mientras destapaba mi cuello, el no lo pensó dos veces antes de acercar sus labios a mi cuello…

Sentí como su lengua lamia mi cuello saboreándolo, antes de propiciar la mordida, la cual no se hizo esperar. Sentí como sus colmillos penetraban mi piel haciendo que mi sangre saliera rápidamente.

Así estuvimos un rato, hasta que Zero dejo de beber. Cuando se separo su mirada denotaba ira, tristeza, odio, culpa pero por sobretodo arrepentimiento

-Lo siento…Yuuki-lo oí musitar en un tono apenas audible, realmente se notaba que estaba arrepentido y eso hacía que mi corazón se partiera en mil pedazos...

-No te preocupes por eso- Le dije mientras sonreía-Recuerda que soy tu aliada y que hare todo para ayudarte.

**

* * *

**

**_Nota de la Autora II: **Antes de lanzarme sus tomates, shurikens, kame hame has, Getsuga Tenshous y a los perros recuerden que es mi primer fic y que espero les haya gustado (más que a mí), ahora si láncenme todo lo que quieran (eso incluye a Zero XD)


End file.
